cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Bottom
Bikini Bottom (formerly known as Dead Eye Gulch and before that Bikini Gulch and Bikini Town in Japan) is the main setting in SpongeBob SquarePants series. The city has a proper population of about 538. The city consists of various businesses, including restaurants, stores, and manufacturers. The city has a stable economy, a balanced education system, questionable health care (as seen in "The Lost Mattress") and labor laws, a structured government, and a firm law enforcement system. There are even stadiums, amusement parks, and other recreational facilities. Bikini Bottom first was mentioned in the episode: "Plankton!" but first appeared in the episode: "Help Wanted." Bikini Bottom is also home to almost all of the characters in the show. Nicktoons Unite! Bikini Bottom is the second dimension the Nicktoons heroes visit in Nicktoons Unite!. They first appear at SpongeBob's home where they meet Sandy. They follow Sandy and head towards the Clam Pit, where they seperate from her. The heroes make their way through the Clam Pit and arrive at the Krusty Krab. Once there they first need to find five fishes to continue. The next area is the Jellyfish Fields. They meet Patrick here who soon already is sucked up by the Jellyfish Harvester. They make their way through the Jellyfish Fields and defeat several Jellyfish Harvesters. They then encounter The Flying Dutchman on his ship who then curses the heroes so they cannot leave the ship. They first have to find the crew members of the ship before they are allowed to leave. The ship's anchor breaks the door to the Jellyfish Factory open when departing. The last area is the Jellyfish Facotry. While in here they first free Patrick who then guides them through the area. Meanwhile they have to save all the Jellyfishes to stop Plankton stealing their energy. After that they have to find Patrick who then sends them to the chamber where Plankton and Mr. Krabs are. They battle Plankton and leave the dimension. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Bikini Bottom is the first world you visit outside the factory and the first level in general of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. SpongeBob and Patrick are driving a car to deliver a huge pile of Krabby Patties to a mysterious factory. However when the factory is sucking up the Krabby Patties Patrick gets sucked along as well. SpongeBob then has to go through the level to save Patrick. At the end of the level he has saved Patrick and encounters Tak with whom they head to the base. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom When the heroes arrive in Bikini Bottom they see Bubble Bass walking around who wants to eat a Krabby Patty, but just before he eats it goo falls on it. Bubble Bass eats it and becomes hypnotized and turns to a massive size and heads towards the Krusty Krab. You start at Conch Street, SpongeBob's neighborhood, you then cross the emergency hospital and arrive at Mrs. Puff's Boating School. You then enter the Downtowns eventually you then have to jump into the sewers. When you take the ladder and climb out of the sewer you arrive at the Chum Bucket, where you can save Gary and head to the next area. In the next area you spawn, in nightzone, at the Junkyard. When you enter a pipe there you go to a secret place which is the island you see in every SpongeBob episode. Back in the Junkyard you eventually pass the food trailer from the episode "Friend or Foe" and later on you can enter a secret part where the money with gold and the Guard Worm from "The Lost Matress". When you leave the Junkyard through a pipe you arrive at the Bus Stop in Rock Bottom. The bus then goes vertical up, which causes you to fight that way too. You then leave the bus and arrive at the movie theater. You save Patrick and leave the level. In the last level you have arrived at the Krusty Krab and you have to fight the gigantic Bubble Bass. Category:Locations Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Cartoon Crossover Wiki